The present invention relates to a service system for performing maintenance, inspection, monitoring of operation and the like of an air conditioner and more particularly to a service system suitable for update of a program, setting of calendar data and the like.
Heretofore, JP-B2-2926282 (JP-A-4-359741) discloses that an operation control program for an air conditioner is stored in a concentrated controller and the controller transmits the operation control program through a communication line to an outside unit and an inside unit to update an old one and JP-A-9-79654 discloses utilization of a network.
Further, JP-A-11-230602, for example, discloses that an operation state of an air conditioner is monitored and its monitored information is stored in the HTML file format to provide the information onto the Internet, so that diagnosis of a failure and treatment upon occurrence of anything unusual are made quickly.
Recently, systematization and distribution with individualization of air conditioner are advanced and the air conditioner becomes more complex so that, for example, a lot of air conditioning units are used within a single building. Service of an air conditioner, particularly, speedup of update or renewal and maintenance, transmission of information therefor, communication of information and the like are more required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a service system of an air conditioner for performing service, update or renewal, maintenance and the like of an air conditioner more correctly and exactly and attaining speedup thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, in a service system of an air conditioner connected through a network to a monitoring center, the air conditioner receives radio wave transmitted from a GPS satellite to transmit information of the received radio wave and a manufacturer""s serial number on the air conditioner to the monitoring center and the monitoring center performs service of the air conditioner on the basis of the information and the serial number.
Further, according to the present invention, a service system of an air conditioner for performing maintenance and management of the air conditioner from a monitoring center, comprises a concentrated controller connected to the air conditioner and receiving radio wave transmitted from a GPS satellite to calculate its own position, and the concentrated controller transmits the calculated own position and a manufacturer""s serial number on the air conditioner to the monitoring center and the monitoring center identifies a control program required for the air conditioner on the basis of its own position and the serial number on the air conditioner to transmit the control program to the concentrated controller, the concentrated controller loading the received control program into the air conditioner.
Further, in addition to the above, it is desirable that when anything unusual occurs in the air conditioner, the received information and the serial number are transmitted to the monitoring center.
Further, in addition to the above, it is desirable that the received information and the serial number is transmitted to the monitoring center in response to a request from the monitoring center.
Further, in addition to the above, it is desirable that ground wave is utilized to calculate a position of the air conditioner.
Further, in addition to the above, it is desirable that the concentrated controller stores the control program and rewrites the control program when the air conditioner stops its operation.
Further, according to the present invention, a monitoring center connected through the Internet to an air conditioner and a terminal unit, receives information of radio wave transmitted from a GPS satellite and received by the air conditioner and a manufacturer""s serial number on the air conditioner, prepares a home page on the basis of the information and the serial number, and makes it possible to read the home page from the air conditioner and the terminal unit.
Further, in addition to the above, it is desirable that the terminal unit is a portable terminal which can display character information and map information.
Further, according to the present invention, an air conditioner used in a service system of an air conditioner, receives radio wave transmitted from a GPS satellite and transmits the received information and a manufacturer""s serial number on the air conditioner through a network.
Further, in addition to the above, it is desirable that an air conditioner generates a time signal on the basis of the received information and synchronizes its own clock with the time signal.